MoNsTeR Chapter One
by TwilightRPWritingContest
Summary: Entry 7: By The. Bloody White.Wolf.xoxo "In the supernatural world, anything can change at any time.


Excerpt from MoNsTeR - Chapter One.

_December 24th, 1994._

"Once upon a time there was a wolf. The wolf was a _very _fascinating creature. He was the wisest and smartest of his five siblings, stronger than all of them, and he was the most handsome when compared to his siblings. In fact, this wolf was the best wolf out of all of his brethren. Still, the wolf did not carry himself with pride. He walked with an important duty resting on his shoulders. It was the duty to protect his brothers, his sisters, and his children.

"The wolf was powerful enough to take out even the strongest creature living on this planet, yet did not brag about this power. He did not use his power to gain control, attention, or even to command respect to those he protected. Instead, the wolf used his strength to shield his family from the red-eyed monsters that had haunted his people for centuries.

"After many years, when the wolf's bones had grown too aged and weak for him to continue, the wolf passed his power down to his sons. From son to son, grandson to grandson, the wolf's power still lives. The wolves secure the same land, protecting their tribe from the same red-eyed monsters. Today, the people still live in fear of the monsters lurking among them. However, the people of the tribe can still rest with peace knowing that no matter what, the wolves will always be there to defend and protect them."

With a pearly-white smile, my daddy - Bradley Uley - stood; his tan skin and black hair gleaming in the bright room. He leaned down, gently kissing both me and my sister's heads in turn while looking at us adoringly with his warm chocolate brown eyes, "The end."

The story was nice, but had ended much too quickly. I kicked my small feet in protest as Daddy ended his tale. "No, no! Tell us more stories about the tribe! _Pease_, Daddy? Pease!"

Daddy simply chuckled and kissed my forehead, his voice stern but soothing at the same time. "Not now, Jordan. It's Christmas Eve; you need your sleep and Santa can't bring presents if you don't go to sleep." He paused as he glanced between my older sister and me, both tucked underneath warm quilts and surrounded by pillows. "Both of you."

"Fine den," I mumbled while sliding out of bed, standing with my arms crossed over my white pajama gown. "I'll get Mommy to tell story if you won't, Daddy." I narrowed my dark blue eyes at him. He shook his head in amusement as if he did not believe me. With a frown, I marched out of the bedroom with my head held high, only to be carried back in seconds later wrapped in the thin, gentle arms of my mother.

"Always was a little rebel," She murmured softly as she tucked me back into my bed.

"Well," My older sister, Nicole, muttered to herself from across the room grumpily. "_I _think she's just _stupid_."

My mouth popped open in response to Nicole's insult. "Nickle! _Supid_ is _mean_!" I fired back at her. She was a year older than me, but still _very_ dumb.

"Is _not_!"

"Is _too_!"

"Stupid!"

"Supid _meanie_!"

Nicole gasped, jerking her head to look at Daddy and Mommy, waiting for them to punish me. Instead, they glanced at each other, smiling. Mommy laughed. "Girls, if you keep arguing, Santa won't deliver your presents."

Nicole hushed immediately at Mommy's light warning. She gasped, rolling over while yanking the soft patterned blanket over her head. "I'll be good, I'll be good!" Nicole repeated the words to herself, the blanket muffling her whispered pleading.

I giggled quietly to myself. Nicole's head popped out of the blanket, her hair wild from the static friction. She glared at me with an evil look in her slanted eyes. "Shouldn't you be _apologizing_, Jordan? Or don't you know how?" Her voice was thick with irritation.

"Nah, Santa love me," I reasoned with a shrug as I fell back against my pillow and slid my blanket up towards my content, smiling face.

My parents both grinned and shook their heads at us. Daddy went over to say his goodnights' to Nicole while Mommy crossed over to me. She smiled tenderly at me, her icy blue eyes sparkling. She brushed my hair out of my face, slipping the sheets around me the way I liked them; tight and bundled.

"Goodnight, sweetheart. Sleep well." Mommy kissed my forehead.

Then, Mommy and Daddy swapped places. Daddy caressed my face gently, smiling down at me. He kissed my hair again. His hands, marked with years of labor, positioned my pillow just right in the way only his hands could. "We'll see you in the morning. Just keep in mind that sleep will make Christmas and Santa come faster!"

"Otay, Daddy." I faked a yawn and smiled as my parents retreated. With another loving smile, Mommy flipped off the lights and blew a kiss at us; disappearing while Daddy shut the door behind her.

Within minutes, both Nicole and I were stationed at our bedroom door. Clutched firmly in each of our trembling russet hands was a plastic toy gun. Daddy told us they were "fake" but I didn't believe him. We would need guns when we did dangerous things like walk around the house in the dark.

"Careful!" Nicole's voice hissed in my ear. I ignored her warning and stretched my skinny leg out in front of me, moving out into the hall. Nicole's hand caught my arm, yanking me back. "There could be monsters out there!

"Pease!" I snorted and shoved Nicole back as I peeked down the pitch-black hall. "Monsers are under _bed_! But, no scary monser would ebber come eat anybody as supid as _you_!"

"Ugh, you are so stupid, Jordan! Monsters come at night to eat; they could be _anywhere_."

My eyes rolled at her comment. I hesitated for a moment, hoping she'd be quiet as I pretended to glance around warily. "Fine. No monsers out here. Jus be sure to wook both ways."

"That's for the road, dummy!" Nicole glared and rolled her eyes as I stuck out my tongue in response.

Nicole brushed by me, carefully placing a foot down on the wooden floor, wincing at the squeak it made as she leaned her weight onto it. She gulped and tried her best to look brave. I watched Nicole's icy eyes turn fearful and tugged on her arm, smiling at how scared my older sister was acting. Ignoring my pull, she proceeded to move quickly down the hall, dragging me with her.

I was annoyed at her pulling me. My eyebrows crinkled, puckering my expression. I did my best to hide my annoyance with a deep breath. My eyes squinted as they strained to see down the dark hall while heat prickled down my spine. All I could see was the brilliant white walls and the shiny floor; everything else was washed with black as if a curtain were thrown over it. As my eyes darted around, I realized how still the house was. My hand tightened around my gun.

In the corner of my eye, I saw Nicole standing stiffly next to me. The tiny hint of wariness passed. I allowed my smile to appear on my face puffed out my chest before I crept carefully down the hall in front Nicole, who was nearly stomping down the hall as she tried to take the lead again.

"Me first," I grumbled, pushing Nicole into the wall with a quiet _thump_.

"Shut up, Jordan. I'm older. _Me _first." Nicole mumbled as if I was the one making all the noise. She shoved at my shoulder before taking the lead again.

I stomped my foot. "Butthead!" I clamped my hands over my mouth at the blaring sound of my voice.

Nicole gasped. She whipped around and glared at me nastily, her expression sour. I couldn't help but giggle into my palm. Thankfully, the sound pierced the heavy tension clouding over us. Nicole turned, nose in the air, and started to slink down the hall once again. I gave a small huff but followed her until the plush feeling of carpet replaced the firm feel of tile beneath my bunny slippers.

Over driven by excitement, both of us began to pick up our pace until we were practically racing down the last stretch of hallway. Our steps fell at the exact same moment, almost as if our movements were perfectly choreographed. Our slippers squeaked on the floor as they cleared the distance between us and our final destination - the dining room. I gave my sister a final shove, forcing her back as I rounded the corner first.

What I saw left me standing in bewildered awe. I froze, my eyes widening. I didn't even care as Nicole plowed into me, grumbling angrily. Actually, I was so amazed by the sight that I did not notice at all.

My sister mirrored me, staring up at the twinkling monument above us. I tilted my head backward in order to gaze at the excessively decorated Christmas tree that was placed in the corner across from the dining table. A dazzling white angel statue stood proudly at the top; part of the wing ignited in a soft shimmer from the rays of moonlight that seeped through the drawn curtains. Numerous sprigs of color shone from the lights, twisted and tangled in the magnificent green of the branches. Hanging from each one was a wide variety of things, including a plastic Santa, reindeer, and gift boxes, along with paper snowflakes and other decorative items I had created myself under the watchful eye of my mommy.

"Pretty," Nicole chirped, beaming in awe. She went silent, almost like she was awaiting my response. But I had already moved away from her, no longer interested in the beauty of the tree. I could feel her eyes set on me as I rummaged through the many presents placed beneath the tree, having felt the need to feel them the moment I noticed them.

"Jordan, _what_ are you _doing_?" She dropped to her knees, shuffling over next to me; close enough I could feel her hair tickle my shoulder. It was always a rule that Santa's presents could not be touched until morning; one that I often thought of breaking. Santa had already gone and he's a busy guy, so he can't come take them back.

"Hmm. . ." I hummed absentmindedly while gathering up a gift wrapped in shimmering red paper into my petite arms. I traced my fingers over the soft surface before shaking it lightly. A smirk tugged on my lips. "Dis one costed at weast five dowwars!"

I looked at my sister, and wasn't surprised to see her rolling her eyes. Nicole opened her mouth to reply, but stopped short. Her eyes widened, and a moment later, a hollow, blood-curdling scream hit my ears. The sound bounced off the walls, echoing down the hallways and chilling my blood. Images of monsters whirled through my head, making me breathless.

In an instant, Nicole got to her feet and bound towards the living room. Another scream flooded the house, followed by another and the sound of a rough voice shouting.

I froze as my mind processed the sound of the voices. So familiar. . .

"Nickle, dat's Mommy and Daddy!" I paused to try to catch a breath. It was like the sudden panic was clogging up my lungs.

"Oh no! The monster came! It's gonna eat us!" Nicole shrieked. She wheeled around and snatched my arm with a shaking hand, her light blue gaze widened in terror. We both stood there, staring at each other, before Nicole slowly turned and led me towards the screaming. I followed, hesitating behind her until we both slipped into the living room where the hollers were so loud, they made me want to clasp my hands over my ears to block it out. Instead, we dropped to our knees where the sound was the least bit quieter.

We both snuck behind a couch, tense and uncertain. Nicole stared at me, her chest rising and falling rapidly. I met her gaze and nodded, the silent signal to look. Almost simultaneously, we dared to steal a glance over our little barrier. A treacherous sight met my gaze, melting the blood right out of my face. My muscles turned to stone as my body froze with shock.

Glass sprinkled the room, covering the floor like dew on the morning grass. The room seemed exposed, ripped of the bliss of the holidays. Everything looked to be broken. Cracks webbed the once flawless wall, blood trickling from them like red tears, and painted the furniture and floor in sickening splatters of color.

That alone was enough to send me into a full on panic attack, though what turned me to stone was Mommy's lifeless body sprawled across the floor in an unnatural position. Her gentle blue eyes were wide open, but unseeing, her clothes were ripped and her lips were slightly parted. Her chest was still and lifeless. A small voice in my head commanded me to run to her, but the horror of the open wound in the shape of teeth on Mommy's snow white neck, oozing with her own blood, held me back.

It took a full minute to bring me back to present time. The sound of the ticking clock slowly made its way through the maze of muddled thoughts. I lifted my gaze, gulping down at the lump in my throat. I started to back away, but Nicole, whom I'd forgotten all about, stopped me with a hand on my arm. She turned her head, slow and stiff, to look at me before turning it back to the scene. I followed her gaze, and tensed at what I saw.

Across the room stood a lanky, intimidating man with a pale complexion. He was bent over a russet figure that could only be Daddy, his mouth firmly attached to his neck while his hands grasped his shoulders. My stomach flip-flopped at the sight of Daddy's eyes, popped wide and still, his mouth agape in a silent scream. The man did not seem to notice, much less care.

Daddy's thrashing body was pinned, rendering him helpless. I wanted to scream, but I could not remember how. Nicole's hand tightened on my arm as the man made a spitting sound, almost like a hiss. Quick as lightning, the man raked his nails down daddy's neck, cutting deep into pink flesh. The thrashing began to slow as Daddy's eyelids drooped, nearly covering his eyes.

Although we were only three and four, I was pretty sure both Nicole and I were able to understand what was happening - to a small extent. I wanted to collapse as a shallow emptiness plunged into the pit of my stomach as the reality of what was happening started to boil and scar my innocent mind. Nicole suddenly erupted into hysterical cries, becoming shaken by sobs. Warm, moist tears streamed down her traumatized little face, leaving a damp and sticky trail behind them. I was motionless as her hand dropped from my arm. She let out a choked sob before scrambling away.

Having not physically reacted, I still stood like a small stone statue, my gaze becoming glued on the bloody scene in front of me. Breezes whistled through the cracks in the wall and a gust of air whipped down my throat. The sound seemed to alert the creature, who grunted in response. A shock zapped me, knowing even though he hadn't noticed Nicole's presence by sound, he knew I was here. Slowly, very slowly, the white man began to move away from my daddy's body, lifting his head.

All I saw was the trail of blood dripping off of the man's lips. With a hiss, the malicious creature jerked, standing erect in a flash. His expression was dark at first; more terrifying than any monster I'd ever dreamed of. Then it was gone, a taunting smirk stretched over his face, showing his gleaming white teeth painted in red.

"Merry Christmas," he crowed. His crimson eyes, swimming like the pools of blood on the floor, captured me in his gaze. He stood frozen for a single heartbeat his voice trailing into the silence of the room. A taunting smirk stretched over his face, showing his gleaming white teeth painted in red. A tick of the clock later, the man disappeared. In a blur of white, he was gone, leaving only echoes of his voice behind.

I still stood, frozen in place. I did not cry, scream, or run. Instead I stared blankly at the broken body before me as my black hair fluttered around in the breezes. The image of the crimson eyes burned like a white-hot heat in my mind.

"C-Come," A gurgling, choking voice rasped. I snapped my head in the direction where Daddy lay. The sudden movement brought a dull ache into my neck, but I barely felt it. All I could focus on was Daddy's brown eyes; wide and staring into my own, beckoning me to him.

"_Daddy_!" I raced over faster than my legs could manage and I tumbled down into an ocean of shiny bits that were once the window. Glass pierced into my soft palm, but I ignored the prickling pain as I scrambled towards my father.

His chest heaved with uneven breathing, his whole body convulsing so badly it looked like someone was rattling it. Blood matted his hair and covered his skin, oozing from the horrific wounds that mangled his features. I didn't breathe as I placed my hands on either side of his face, trying to make him focus.

Nothing stuck out more than his torn up throat. It was ripped down to nothing more than shreds, mangled and red like the puffy ribbons I'd noticed on the Christmas gifts. My chest collapsed and my breathing turned to stutters and I dropped to my knees next to him. My voice was a hushed whisper. "Daddy, you otay? You otay?"

He lifted his head ever so slightly and gazed in my direction, eyes crinkling with pain from the small movement. He raised a shaking hand, the blood shimmering in the moonlight, and wrapped his fingers around my hand. The gesture was comforting, but the icy temperature of his palm made me squirm a little.

I counted my breaths as I waited, hope burning in my heart that my Daddy would be okay. Of course he would, Daddy was tougher than anyone I knew. I glanced down at his hand, and then at his face again. His lips cracked open, the shaking of his hand rattling my whole arm. "N-n-never tr-trust . . ."

The sentence was never finished. I watched in horror as Daddy's body went limp, falling back in a slow motion. His head rolled to the side and his eyes closed, his chest falling as he released his final breath. My vision blurred as I moved my gaze down to Daddy's strong hand, which was still loosely clasping my own. But just a moment later, the hand went limp, rolling onto the ground in what seemed like slow motion. It was a muted movement, but I still heard it crashing in my ears.

Time seemed to stutter before resuming again. I rested my head down on my father's still chest, my tiny, trembling fingers clutching his shirt. Every image of this night seared into my brain. Somehow, I knew that Daddy was not going to wake up. The thought struck me hard as the last story ever told by Bradley Uley echoed in my mind.

_"Today, the wolves still run the lands, and the monsters still hunt among them, stealing lives in the dead of night, but the wolves and the men will always be there to protect their people. . ."_


End file.
